Appendix:Pokémon Sun and Moon Walkthrough/Part 18
Konikoni City Konikoni City is a small yet bustling port town that's filled with specialty shops and vendors. Take time to browse and stock up on curious and useful items such as TMs, Evolution stones, Fossils, Herbal medicine, and Incense. In the Pokémon Center, heal up, then buy some items at the Poké Mart if you need to. A in the Pokémon Center will offer to trade you a named "Whirly" in exchange for a . Also inside the Pokémon Center is an Aether Foundation worker who asks you to register an Passimian /Oranguru in your Pokédex. With a bit of luck, you've already caught one back in Lush Jungle. The worker will give you 5,000 for its Pokédex entry. If you think it's time to change your look, there's a salon and an apparel shop on the east side of the city. The next to the apparel shop sells herbs: On the west side of town you can buy different kinds of Incense at the southernmost stall. The Incenses all have a different effect and also have an effect when held during breeding. The next shop is a TM shop, selling the following TM's: Next to the shop is a woman who can check your Pokémon's friendship. Further north is a restaurant, where you can order a meal for 1,040. After each meal, you receive two s. Visit Olivia's shop to discover a letter she left with her . You'll get a from it and instructions to meet Olivia at the nearby Ruins of Life. There are various things for sale in the shops. If you play as a female character, the woman on the right behind the counter, sells hair accessories. The woman on the left sells the following evolutionary stones: The woman to the south, behind the counter sells some fossils: Sun= |-| Moon= You can buy them for 7,000 a piece, but can only buy one of each. Take these fossils to the Fossil Restoration Center on to restore them into the following Pokémon: Go into the room upstairs to find a at the end of the room. Each Zygarde Core can teach a new special move to . Talk to the woman near the crowd of at the far end of town, and she'll hand you a . It's a special Z-Crystal that's just for Pikachu. Talk to the woman again, and she'll offer to teach your Pikachu . Teach Pikachu this move and you'll be able to use its exclusive Z-Move. At night, you can find a next to the three Pikachu. Next to the woman, behind the benches, is an . Now walk back south and exit the city to go southeast to Memorial Hill. Memorial Hill A maze-like graveyard, Memorial Hill is a sacred place where Akala Island's ancestors have been laid to rest. To the east lies the Akala Outskirts, a small area that borders the shore and leads to the Ruins of Life. Walking east, you'll find a hidden in front of the second grave. Keep following the path to battle a . |} Continue following the path and go south at the junction. Find a hidden in front of the grave on the west, and a in front of the grave on the east. Furthermore, there's a to battle. |} Walk back to the junction and now go north. Walk around the hedges on the west to find a hidden in front of the grave. Continue north to battle the . |} Use Stoutland Search to find a hidden west of her. Go through the grass on the west to find a . Walk back and go through the grass on the east. Walk around the hedge to find a in front of the grave. In the northeast corner of the area you can battle the . |} Go south from her and follow the path on the east side of the trees to grab a . As you proceed to the southeast you find an Aether Foundation worker alongside a man who the worker calls "Chief." They are facing two Team Skull s who are attempting to steal a . You have to battle one of them. |} After defeating him, the mysterious man with green glasses will invite you to meet him at the Hano Grand Resort later. Akala Outskirts You'll cross an invisible border to the Akala Outskirts. Walk east to battle a . |} North of him is . In the water there are also some fishing spots. Walk back and take the path north to battle the . |} A bit further west is a . Check each of the fields of grass to pick up mushrooms. Head to the northeast field of grass to find a . Walk to the centermost field of grass to find another . Now walk to the north end of the northwest field of grass to pick up a . Continue north through the Akala Outskirts to reach the Ruins of Life. Just before you get there, though, you'll be ambushed again. It's Team Skull again, but it's someone you haven't met before. This sassy Team Skull Admin is Plumeria. She helps run Team Skull by looking after all of the s and keeping them in order. She is viewed as a big sister by most of the Grunts, equally reliable and frightening. Plumeria has a problem with the way you've been picking on her little "brothers and sisters." She then battles you. |} After you have defeated her she states that she will be more serious next time and then leaves. You can now enter the Ruins of Life. Be prepared, because continuing ahead will pit you in battle against Olivia. Your Pokémon will be sure you've got the right team together to take on this grand trial. Ruins of Life Upon entering the Ruins of Life, Professor Burnet and Lillie appear. The Professor helped Lillie reach the ruins, which she was searching in order to help . Soon after, Olivia appears from the inner part of the ruins, explaining that she had to come here because summoned her. She asks you to battle her in her grand trial. Olivia's Grand Trial You've completed your Grand Trial here on Akala Island, and Olivia rewards your show of strength with the Z-Crystal, . Hau soon arrives with news that he's also received an invitation from the mysterious man from the Aether Foundation, whom you met just before your battle with Plumeria. back to Konikoni City for some other business that you can take care of now. Konikoni City Firstly, head back to the restaurant, and order a special Z-set. Olivia will then join you at your table. She will pay for your meal and give you four s. To battle Lana, go to her house and go upstairs to her room. You will have to battle her , Harper and Sarah, first. |} After defeating them, Lana walks in and her sisters ask her to battle you to see who's stronger. You all head to Brooklet Hill for the battle. Brooklet Hill Lana gives you a for defeating her. Sun= Paniola Town In , you can find Kiawe in his room at Paniola Town during the night. Upon speaking with him, he will immediately leave for the Thrifty Megamart at Royal Avenue. Royal Avenue Once you arrive, Kiawe will be seen briefly speaking with his boss before requesting for a battle with you. After his defeat, he states that he had just been fired from his part-time job, and he mentions his wish to travel to another region to further his studies for dancing. |-| Moon= Konikoni City In , during the day, you can visit the second floor of a restaurant in Konikoni City, where Mallow is in her room. Mallow will go to the Lush Jungle for a battle, but after she leaves, her older brother asks you to ask Mallow to look for his . Lush Jungle Upon arriving in the jungle, Mallow explains that Wimpod was gathering ingredients for the restaurant her family owns before challenging you. After the battle, Mallow discusses her future and her plans to take over her family business. She leaves after realizing she needs to bring back her brother's Pokémon. Heahea City Head back to Heahea City and take a look at Game Freak's office. If you speak to the lady in the office, she'll give you a . Now walk over to the Dimensional Research Lab. You can find a in the area behind the lab. Now that you've passed the Akala Grand Trial, you should speak to Professor Burnet and she'll give you a . Head east from Heahea City to reach Hano Grand Resort. Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Walkthrough